Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile users increases, efficient management of communication environments becomes more critical. In some instances, service providers desire to manage wireless networks to improve application performance and, in turn, Quality of Experience (QoE) for mobile users across a communication system. However, there are significant challenges in managing wireless networks, particularly with regard to real-time troubleshooting of problems that can occur in a wireless network and determining causes of the problems.